What Are You Looking For?
by jjjaskrox
Summary: Peter and Fitz have a lot to learn from each other when they become coworkers at The Dot. Things change and so do they. Will they be able to accept the feelings they share or will they hold their breaths and speak no more?
1. Help

**Summary:** Peter + Fitz = PITZ. Alright?

***Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Degrassi... I wish~ Nor do I own The Beatles' song "Help". 

**Special Dedication:**_ To my beloved Jackie for PITZ wouldn't be my OTP if it weren't for our domestic partnership._

**Chapter 1**

"_Help"_

**PETER'S POV**

It was one of those days when Peter Stone wished he wasn't attending college and needed the extra money to pay for books and tuition. The Dot was unbearably packed around noon and all he wanted to do was head home and nap for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for him, that would not be the case until closing time.

After he took table five's order, he was called over to the counter by his manager Spinner Mason.

"What's up?" Peter asked as he began to collect the ingredients to make three milkshakes.

"The Dot has been doing really good lately except we don't have that many workers here. What do you think about me hiring someone new?" Spinner asked. He was in the midst of preparing someone's turkey wrap.

Peter nodded, "Sounds cool. Wait, does that mean that I can do fewer hours now? I'm sorry but I'm finding it difficult to juggle work with school."

"That's actually another reason why I think we need an extra pair of hands on board, man."

Peter liked having his old Studz band mate as his manager. Spinner understood Peter's situation and he was levelheaded about mostly everything pertaining to his job. He watched as Spinner placed a "Help Wanted" sign by the entrance before preparing table five's shakes.

**FITZ'S POV**

After getting out of juvie early for good conduct, Mark Fitzgerald didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't return to Degrassi because Principle Simpson made it clear that he was expelled after the Vegas Night incident.

He was sure about one thing though, he couldn't sit around at home and allow his airheaded stepbrother, Steve, get away with beating him up as a hobby. Steve didn't want to understand that Fitz no longer felt the need to cause pain. Also, Fitz's newfound love for Christianity annoyed Steve to no end which only egged him on.

While in juvie, Fitz was often visited by Father Gregg from St. Brigid's church down the street. At first he refused Father Gregg's help but with time, he accepted his teachings and enjoyed learning about something he never would have expected weeks earlier.

After a horrible afternoon with Steve, Fitz needed to go outside for some air. He rounded a corner and headed for no place in particular. After fifteen minutes he stopped in front of The Dot. It was strange how it was once his favorite hangout spot. Owen, Bianca, and he, did nothing more but to harass the workers and give everyone else a hard time. He cringed at those memories and quickly shook them away.

Just before he decided to continue walking, he noticed there was a sign on the entrance that read: _Help Wanted_. Perchance that was the sign he had been looking for.


	2. Disbelief

**Summary:** Peter + Fitz = PITZ. Alright?

***Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the rights to Degrassi. Nor do I own Justin Posey's song "Disbelief". 

**Chapter 2**

"_Disbelief"_

**PETER'S POV**

_Two more hours…_Peter thought silently as he sat on a stool and took the last bite of his ham sandwich. His final break was almost over and he'd have to continue busing tables. At least by these hours, The Dot wasn't as packed by teenagers as it was during the day.

Just then he heard the bell at the entrance ring. He turned to see who had entered and his eyes widened. He recognized Fitz as one of those bullies from Degrassi and who used to give him a hard time with his orders. He also couldn't forget what Fitz had done to get expelled, or so, Sav informed him.

Fitz approached the counter where Peter sat. He looked disoriented. _If this guy pulls out a knife I swear I'll… _

"Excuse me; may I speak to your manager?" Fitz asked Peter, showing interest.

Peter looked around wondering if this bully was seriously being polite to him. "He's in the storage room. I'll uh, go get him." He walked away nonchalantly but entered the side room with haste. He found his friend folding clean rags on a nearby shelf.

"Hey Spin, remember Fitz? That guy that got expelled recently."

He didn't look up from his folding. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He's looking for you," Peter said, motioning towards the door.

This time he looked up to meet Peter's eyes. "Seriously? Well I guess we should prepare ourselves for the worst."

"Gotcha," Peter said from behind as they exited the storage room.

Fitz hadn't moved. He was still next to the spot where Peter had been eating.

"Can I help you?" Spinner asked casually.

"Hello. I see you're hiring and I was wondering if I could have an application," Fitz spoke quickly.

Peter's mouth dropper ever so slightly.

"Oh," Spinner said. He gave his friend a quick side glance. "Someone already got the spot, sorry."

Fitz's shoulders sagged a bit. "Oh, well that's okay. Thanks anyways," he said before walking away.

The boys watched him leave in disbelief.

Spinner shook his head. "He was so-"

"Polite." Peter was thinking the same thing. Was this tough guy seriously looking for a job at a place where he used to harass people?


	3. Keep Your Head Up

**Summary:** Peter + Fitz = PITZ. Alright?

***Disclaimer:** I still don't own Degrassi~ Nor do I own Andy Grammar's song "Keep Your Head Up". 

**Chapter 3**

"_Keep Your Head Up"_

**FITZ'S POV**

Fitz made his way home slowly. He noticed the look that the manager and the waiter exchanged when he asked for an application. He didn't blame them for their reaction. Most people who knew him would never expect such responsibility from him. It made him wonder if the manager had lied about the spot already being taken. The sign was still up…

Instead of going home he changed his route and headed for St. Brigids. Although it was late, he wanted to speak to Father Gregg and ask him for some guidance in his quest to find a job. St. Brigids' lights were still on, as always, so he entered and walked down the aisle. He sat in one of the front pews and kneeled down. He was in the middle of a prayer when he felt someone plop down on the bench behind him. He turned and nodded at the Chaplin from Juvie, Father Gregg.

"What brings you at these late hours, Mark?"

"Father, I want to make amends. You know that. But it's as if people won't allow me to do so. I attempted to get a job at The Dot just a couple of minutes ago but they turned me down… I-I think they might even be well informed about my last day at Degrassi." He joined Father Gregg on the bench.

"My child, you have to understand that it is not easy for everyone to be forgiving. Some will chose to believe that you have changed your lifestyles but others will give you the cold shoulder. It is inevitable human behavior."

"Yes, I agree, but I need a job. I don't like to be home without having anything productive to do. And since you advised that I just take the rest of the school year off, I get bored at home."

"Is there something you're keeping from me Mark? You never seem to enjoy being at home. It's almost as if you'd rather live at this church where you spend most of your time."

Fitz was hiding something from Father Gregg but it was only because he was afraid to tell anyone about the beatings he'd been receiving from his stepbrother Steve.

Fitz sighed. "I just want to become responsible."

"I will help you son," Father Gregg patted him on the back, "How about tomorrow you and I go to The Dot and I have a little talk with the manager? Perhaps we can make an arrangement for you to work there even if you don't get paid."

"So it would be like community service?"

"You would like to give back to the community, wouldn't you?"

Although he desperately needed money to attempt to get out of his home and live somewhere safe, he would do whatever Father Gregg thought was good for him. After all, it was thanks to him that he was beginning to turn his life around. All he had to do was prove to everyone that he was no longer the reckless bully he once was.


End file.
